Ilbermorger Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus
Ilbermorger Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus is de Amerikaanse toverschool,Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 6 juni 2015 gevestigd op Mount Greylock in het hedendaagse Massachusetts.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Het aanvaardt studenten uit heel Noord-Amerika. Studenten van deze school, zoals op Zweinstein in Schotland, worden gesorteerd in vier afdelingen.Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 17 juli 2015 Toen Newt Scamander in de jaren 1920 naar New York reisde, ontmoette hij verschillende mensen (waaronder Porpentina en Queenie Goldstein) die waren opgeleid op deze school. Locatie Kasteel Ilbermorger is gelegen op de top van de hoogste piek van Mount Greylock in het de Berkshires van West-Massachusetts. Het kasteel was ooit een granieten stenen huis gebouwd door Isolde Sayre en James Steward als hun thuis. Toen het uiteindelijk een school werd, bleef het huis uitbreiden totdat het een kasteel werd. De voordeuren zijn aan weerszijden versierd met marmeren beelden van Sayre en Steward. Het is verborgen door verschillende betoveringen die de school soms in een krans van mistige wolken verhullen.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Geschiedenis Vroege geschiedenis Ilbermorger werd gesticht in 1627, 637 jaar na Zweinstein, en de school was oorspronkelijk slechts een gammele schuur met twee leraren en twee studenten.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Seventeenth Century and Beyond" op Pottermore Ilbermorger was oorspronkelijk een stenen huis gebouwd door de Ierse immigrant Isolde Sayre en haar Niemagie man James Steward. Het werd een school toen hun adoptiekinderen Chadwick en Webster Boot hoopten dat ze naar Ierland konden terugkeren, zodat ze naar Zweinstein konden gaan. Isolde beloofde toen dat ze hun eigen school bij Ilbermorger konden bouwen met als doel ze thuis te onderwijzen.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Dus begon de school met slechts het koppel dat als leraren optrad en hun twee geadopteerde zonen, Chadwick en Webster Boot, als studenten. Elk van hen benoemde één van de vier afdelingen: Chadwick creëerde Dondervogel, Webster creëerde Wampus, Isolde creëerde Gehoornd Serpent en James creëerde Pukwudgie. Uiteindelijk verwierf de school meer studenten, en het koppel was in staat om toverstokken te verstrekken, niet alleen voor hun kinderen, maar ook voor de andere studenten. Deze studenten waren Inheemse-Amerikanen van de Wampanoag en de Narragansett-stammen die hun kennis van magie deelden in ruil voor het aanleren van de techniek die gepaard ging met het gebruik van een toverstok. Derhalve raakte de Inheems-Amerikaanse magie betrokken bij de fundamenten van Ilbermorger. De volgende jaren groeide de school nog meer en tegen 1634 waren er genoeg kinderen voor inter-afdelingswedstrijden.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' De school fungeerde enige tijd als een dagschool, met James, Isolde en hun familie als de enige inwonende bewoners. Het nieuws van de school bereikte Europa en Isolde's kwaadaardige tante, Gormlaith Mergel, vond uiteindelijk haar nichtje. Ze begaf zich naar de school en sprak op afstand een vloek over James en Isolde uit om hen in een diepe slaap te brengen, in de hop hen te vermoorden en hun pasgeboren tweelingdochters te ontvoeren. Ze wist echter niet van Chadwick en Webster, en toen ze een spreuk in Sisselspraak gebruikte om de toverstok van Isolde uit te schakelen, waarschuwde de toverstokken van de broers (wiens kernen uit hoorns van een Gehoornd Serpent bestonden) hen voor het gevaar. Chadwick probeerde de Duistere Heks tegenhouden, terwijl Webster probeerde hun ouders wakker te maken. Webster voegde zich bij het duel en het koppel werd gewekt door de roep van hun jonge dochters. Terwijl James de baby's ging beschermen, probeerde Isolde mee te vechten, maar haar toverstok was nutteloos, door eerder te zijn uitgeschakeld. In het duel werd de hele familie naar de slaapkamer gedreven, waar Isolde haar overleden vader William om hulp riep en dat werd beantwoord door haar oude vriend William, een Pukwudgie, die Gormlaith vermoordde en vanaf die dag samen met zijn familie fungeerde als de bewakers en conciërges van de school. Nadat Gormlaith stierf, begroeven Isolde en James haar toverstok op het schoolterrein. Ze wilde de toverstok niet houden omdat het de laatste herinnering was aan haar ongelukkige jeugd. Binnen een jaar groeide er een slangenboom uit de grond waar het was begraven. Alle pogingen om het te doden of te snoeien waren onsuccesvol en het werd gehouden nadat werd ontdekt dat de boom krachtige geneeskrachtige eigenschappen bevatte. Middengeschiedenis Tegen de 18de eeuw was Ilbermorger een graniet kasteel en werden er meer leraren aangenomen om het groeiende aantal studenten het hoofd te bieden. Op dit punt was de school een kostschool geworden. Ilbermorger bereikte dezelfde reputatie als andere toverscholen, en de stichters hadden hun school verborgen met slimme betoveringen, waarvan sommige het voor Niemagies op een mistige wolk lieten lijken.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Gedurende de 18de eeuw onthulde één van Ilbermorger's oud-studenten, Slemiela Twaalfbooms, aan een Niemagie genaamd Bartholomeus Barbot de locatie van de school, naast andere informatie over de tovergemeenschap. Bartholomeus bleek echter de afstammeling te zijn van een Gritselaar en hij openbaarde alle informatie die hij van Slemiela had gekregen aan de Niemagie-gemeenschap, inclusief Ilbermorger's locatie. Het leidde tot één van de grootste schendingen van het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding, maar ook tot de doorvoering van de Wet van Rappaport, die de Niemagie- en tovergemeenschap effectief isoleerde.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Rappaport's Law" op ''Pottermore'' Wanneer eerstejaars op Ilbermorger arriveren, worden ze gesorteerd in hun afdeling en vervolgens worden ze naar een ander gebied gebracht waar ze hun toverstok kunnen kiezen (of gekozen kunnen worden). Voordat de Wet van Rappaport werd afgeschaft, werden de studenten niet toegestaan een toverstok buiten de school te gebruiken totdat ze zeventien waren en werden niet toegestaan een toverstok te bezitten voor zij op Ilbermorger arriveerden.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Tegen de negentiende eeuw kreeg Ilbermorger de internationale reputatie die het tegenwoordig geniet.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Tegen de jaren 1920 floreerde Ilbermorger al meer dan twee eeuwen en werd in het algemeen beschouwd als één van de grootste magische onderwijsinstellingen ter wereld. Als resultaat van hun gedeelde educatie, zijn alle heksen en tovenaars die er gestudeerd hebben bekwaam in het gebruik van een toverstok.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "1920s Wizarding America" op ''Pottermore'' Ze hadden ook een schoollied ontwikkeld. Bange ouders van studenten van Ilbermorger vroegen Ilbermorger om alle studenten tijdens de vakantieperiode bij zich te houden.MinaLima Store — Transfiguration Today — 'Albus Perkamentus' (zie deze afbeelding) De New York Ghost rapporteert over hun afdelingspunten en onderscheidingen.''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' (zie deze afbeelding) Afdelingen Sorteren Er zijn vier afdelingen op Ilbermorger: Gehoornd Serpent, Wampus, Dondervogel en Pukwudgie. Wanneer een student zijn studie aan Ilbermorger begint, stappen ze op een Gordiaanse Knoop op de vloer in het midden van de Aankomsthal waar grote houten beelden van de mascottes van de vier afdelingen hen omringen. De gebeeldhouwde beelden reageren als ze de studenten in hun afdeling willen. De oudere studenten kijken zwijgend toe vanaf een rond balkon een verdieping boven hen terwijl de nieuwe studenten worden gesorteerd. De beelden reageren op verschillende manieren: het kristal in het voorhoofd van het Gehoornde Serpent gloeit, de Wampus brult, de Dondervogel slaat zijn vleugels en de Pukwudgie heft zijn pijl. Soms probeert meer dan één beeldhouwwerk dezelfde studenten te selecteren en kan de student vervolgens kiezen aan welke zij de voorkeur geven. Dit gebeurt zeer zelden. Soms — zo zeldzaam als één keer per decennium of zelfs een generatie in het geval en één student — zal een student door elke afdeling worden geselecteerd. Angelina Picquery, president van MACUSA van 1920 tot 1928, staat er bekend dat zij deze eer had. Ze koos voor Gehoornd Serpent.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Na het sorteren wordt de student naar een grote zaal gebracht waar ze opnieuw worden gekozen, deze keer door een toverstok. Voorafgaan aan het einde van de Wet van Rappaport waren kinderen nog niet in het bezit van een toverstok voordat ze naar de school kwamen, moesten ze hun toverstok op school achterlaten tijdens vakantieperiodes en konden ze de toverstok alleen van school meenemen als ze leeftijd van zeventien jaar hadden bereikt.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Reputatie Zoals verwacht mag worden van een school die is gesticht door een Niemagie, heeft Ilbermorger de reputatie één van de meest democratische en minst elitaire van alle grote toverscholen te zijn.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Studenten zijn teven goed thuis in het gebruik van een toverstok.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Uniform De gewaden van Ilbermorger zijn blauw en veenbes. De kleuren eren Isolde en James: blauw omdat het de favoriete kleur van Isolde was en omdat ze als kind bij Ravenklauw wilde zitten; veenbes ter ere van James' liefde voor veenbessentaart. Alle gewaden van de studenten worden vastgemaakt met een Gordiaanse Knoop, ter nagedachtenis aan de broche die Isolde vond in de ruïnes van het oorspronkelijke Ilvermorny-huis.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Zoals duidelijk wordt door studenten die het hoofdkwartier van MACUSA bezoeken, bestaan de gewaden (althans vanaf 1926) in twee afzonderlijke, effen kleuren, in plaats van voor alle studenten hetzelfde.Tweet van Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry op 24 mei 2017 De gewaden van Chadwick en Webster Boot waren echter identiek en waren grotendeels blauw met veenbes-rode afwerkingen. Ze droegen ook zwarte vesten en bruine rijbroeken onder hun gewaden. Vakken Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, vaak afgekort als V.T.Z.K., is het vak dat studenten defensieve technieken bijbrengt om zich te verdedigen tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en te worden beschermd tegen duistere wezens. Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten was één van de vakken die sinds de 17e eeuw op Ilbermorger werd onderwezen. Eén van de leraren was Rionach Steward, de dochter van de stichters van Ilbermorger, Isolde Sayre en James Steward. Bezweringen Bezweringen was een ander bekend vak op Ilbermorger, aangezien Chadwick's Bezweringen Volume I-VII, die werden geschreven door stichter Chadwick Boot, voorgeschreven lesboeken waren voor de lessen Bezweringen op Ilbermorger.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" op ''Pottermore'' Bezweringen zijn een soort spreuken die te maken hebben met het geven van nieuwe en onverwachte eigenschappen aan een object, en daarom bestaan deze lessen voornamelijk uit het leren van die spreuken. De Bezweringenkelk was een mogelijke prijs die verband hield met dit vak. Transfiguratie Transfiguratie werd waarschijnlijk ook op de school onderwezen, aangezien een artikel van studenten van Ilbermorger werd gepubliceerd in Hedendaagse Gedaanteverwisselingen. Transfiguratie is de kunst van het veranderen van de vorm of het uiterlijk van een object, en is daarom wat er in deze lessen wordt geleerd. Transfiguratie is een op theorie gebaseerd vak en wordt als wetenschappelijk beschouwd. Ze hebben teven een toernooi genaamd het Transfiguratietoernooi. Toverdranken Toverdranken was een vak op de school; de Toverdrank Uitmuntendheidsbeker was een verwante prestatie op de school. Toverdranken wordt beschreven als de kunst van het brouwen van mengsels met magische effecten. Het vereist het juist mengen en roeren van ingrediënten op de juiste tijden en temperaturen. Het vak vereist teven het gebruik van een toverstok en is het toverequivalent van Dreuzel scheikunde. Wichelarij Wichelarij was een extra-curriculair vak aangeboden op de school in 1926.''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' (zie deze afbeelding) Het is een "vaak over het hoofd gezien" type van waarzeggerij dat berust op takken. Het is tevens mogelijk dat Waarzeggerij wordt aangeboden op Ilbermorger. Voorspellend Rekenen Voorspellend Rekenen werd waarschijnlijk aangeboden op de school aangezien de school een prijs heeft die de Voorspellend Rekenen Eerbetoon wordt genoemd. Voorspellend Rekenen is een tak van magie die zich bezighoudt met de magische eigenschappen van getallen. Dit is hoogstwaarschijnlijk een op theorie gebaseerd vak. Er kan tevens worden aangenomen dat dit een keuzevak is op Ilbermorger, net als op Zweinstein. Leer der Oude Runen Leer der Oude Runen werd waarschijnlijk op de school aangeboden omdat de school een prijs heeft, genaamd de Runen Excellentiebeker. Leer der Oude Runen is een over het algemeen theoretisch vak dat oude runenschriften bestudeert. Er kan worden aangenomen dat dit een keuzevak is op Ilbermorger, net als op Zweinstein. Organisatie De enige hoogste positie op Ilbermorger is het Schoolhoofd. Ze nemen alle belangrijke beslissingen met betrekking tot de veiligheid en het dagelijks functioneren van de school en hebben bevoegdheid om elke beslissing van een gezaghebbende persoon te negeren. Afdelingshoofden van Ilbermorger Leraren Bekende studenten ChadwickBoot.png|Chadwick Boot WebsterBoot.png|Webster Boot Rionach_Steward.jpg|Rionach Steward FB-Seraphina.jpg|Angelina Picquery Tina_-_crimes_of_grindelwald.jpg|Porpentina Goldstein Queenie-crimes_grindelwald.jpg|Queenie Goldstein *Twee Wampanaog jongens *Narragansett moeder *Narragansett kinderen *Slemiela Twaalfbooms Trivia *Ilbermorger is de enige bekende toverschool met als mede-stichter een Niemagie. *In een interview kort voor de release van ''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' in 2000, reageerde J.K. Rowling op een vraag of Amerikaanse kinderen tot Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus werden toegelaten door te zeggen: "Nee, ze hebben hun eigen school. Je komt erachter in Boek 4".World Exclusive Interview met J.K. Rowling op 8 juli 2000 Ilbermorger werd echter niet genoemd in het vierde boek. Waarschijnlijk verwees ze naar Castelobruxo, de Zuid-Amerikaanse toverschool. *Het schoollied van Ilbermorger werd uit de film geknipt, dus of dit canon is is onduidelijk. *De magie van de lokale inheemse Amerikaanse stammen speelde een belangrijke rol bij de constructie van Ilbermorger, waarvan bekend is dat zij toverstokloze magie toepasten vóór de introductie van de toverstok (een Europese uitvinding). Als zodanig is het niet onredelijk om te veronderstellen dat de school hun kennis heeft behouden en doorgegeven, gezien Percival de Graaf's vaardigheid om spreuken uit te spreken zonder een toverstok.Hoewel het waar is dat het in de film Grindelwald vermomd als De Graaf was, zou hij nooit zijn dekking hebben kunnen behouden als hij magie gebruikte die de capaciteiten van de man die hij nabootste, niet had overschaduwd, wat betekende dat de magische vaardigheden van De Graaf gelijk waren aan die van Grindelwald gedurende de hele film tot op het punt waarop hij zijn act liet vallen en alle Schouwers die in de metro van New York aanwezig waren aanviel na de schijnbare vernietiging van de Obscurus. *De Sorteerceremonie is vergelijkbaar met het ongebruikte idee van standbeelden van de Stichters voor de Sorteerceremonie op Zweinstein. *Op de ''Pottermore''-website hebben diegenen die zijn gesorteerd in hun afdeling van Ilbermorger de mogelijkheid om te kiezen tussen hun Zweinstein- of hun Ilbermorger-thema. *Er is mogelijk een uitwisselingsprogramma tussen Zweinstein en Ilbermorger. Het metrostation Damen Blue Line in Chicago, Illinois, is volgens J.K. Rowling waar studenten de uitwisseling doen.Tweet van J.K. Rowling op 25 april 2018 *Studenten van Ilbermorger waren tijdens een bezoek aan het hoofdkwartier van MACUSA op de achtergrond te zien terwijl Porpentina Goldstein Newt Scamander begeleidt naar de lift om president Angelina Picquery te zien. **Dit was de eerste keer dat de uniformen van Ilbermorger werden getoond voordat ze op het Sayre-familieportret verschenen (hoewel hun verschijning verschilt, waarschijnlijk als gevolg van herontwerp in de tijd in canon en voordat het portret in werkelijkheid werd gemaakt). *Het is op dit moment onbekend hoe studenten worden ingeschreven en bewust worden gemaakt van hun toelating tot Ilbermorger. *Tot nu toe is Ilbermorger de jongste bekende toverschool. Verschijning *''Pottermore *Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them *[[Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden|''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden]] *''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery'''' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Toverscholen Categorie:Verenigde Staten